wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: Necridious
This week we interview Necridious! :Character's name: Necridious :Server: Bloodsworn :Faction: Exiles :Crib name: Orbital Station XJ985 What was the inspiration for your crib? :Once I plugged my ship in, I expanded on the idea of this being an orbital station where people of all races would land their intergalactic ships before beaming down to Nexus. In the background of the sky you will see other plots so I designated mine with a number XJ985 to have a fitting name. :I have surrounded the entire skyplot with glowing hexagonal walls that in my head is what maintains the atmosphere on the orbital station, and protects visitors from the ravishing effects of the world-eater that is hovering just off the left of the screen. I lined as much of the dirt floor with cassian floors as I could (FABkits blocking it sucks) and made 3 levels. :Using stairs to navigate the 3 levels, you see level one contains my house/ship parked in the center, the FABkits, a wrap-around wall, a diner/bar for patrons. There are 3 ships on the second level, monitors, and in the left of the image you'll see a Trophy-Area where travelers have placed their findings for display for other traveler's enjoyment, The third level contains access to the jumping puzzle, and more room for ships. Each of the levels contains multiple monitors of various types to illustrate the orbital stations Nexus-Monitoring programming to ensure visitors are accurately beamed to the right locations on the planet as well as creating flightpaths for when travelers wish to leave nexus and visit other places. :The 3rd floor Jump Puzzle that wraps around the 3rd floor reaching your character to about 300 Y-axis (for reference, the highest you can place an item's base is just under 100 Y-axis). I had to adjust the FoV a bit to get more info in the image. All of my FABkits are (will be when i get the last one I am looking for) space-related and/or technical challenges and expeditions. :I have also put in a lot of work on the inside of my home to look like a fully functional, yet livable, actual ship capable of traveling through space, including a storage area with crates. What was the hardest part of making your home? :The absolute hardest part of my home was the glowing walls that surround my entire plot, the orange hexagonal ones. They actually aren’t walls at all, but a different, bulky, oddly shaped item altogether that had to be tilted on its side, rotated, scaled massively, and meticulously placed underneath the map to hide all the extra bits, so that only the walls stuck out of the top. What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :I’m most looking forward to getting an AIR DEFENCE TOWER FABKIT to replace my Cupig Feeder. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :Marauder Intel Station, hands down. If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :Any Challenge FABkits that are spaceship-themed that work on the 2x1 plugs in the back. ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Community cribs